Consumer products may comprise one or more perfumes and/or perfume delivery systems that can mask an undesirable odor and/or provide a desired scent to a product and/or a situs that is contacted with such a product. While current perfumes and perfume delivery systems provide desirable fragrances, consumers continue to seek products that have scents that may be longer lasting and that are tailored to their individual desires (see for example USPA 2007/0275866 A1 and USPA 2008/0305977 A1)—unfortunately the pool of perfume raw materials and perfume delivery systems that is available is still too limited to completely meet the perfume community's needs. Thus, perfumers need an ever larger pool of perfume raw materials and perfume delivery systems.
Applicants believe that the perfume raw materials and perfumes, including the delivery systems, disclosed herein expand the perfume community's options, as such perfume raw materials can provide variations on character and such perfumes can provide desired odor profiles. In certain aspects, such perfume raw materials and/or perfume delivery systems comprising such perfume raw materials may provide variations on character and/or odor profiles that are better than expected as measured by parameters such as headspace analysis (employed to determine perfume delivery system perfume leakage and/or perfume delivery efficiency), C log P, boiling point and/or odor detection threshold.